VOX Box: Test Run
Characters * Batman * "The Eagle" * "Admin" * Batgirl * Oracle Location * Clocktower, Old Gotham District, Gotham City, NJ * November 19th 2006, 0811 EST VOX Archive * Oracle: Alright. That should do it. I think we're live people! Can you hear me? Oh, wait...Command Acknowledged: 'Mute All' Function Set to OFF There we go. Can you guys hear me? Hello? Oh, wait... Yeah, I guess I need to turn the transmitter on. And... feedback Ow, ow, ow... Sorry! Sorry! Command Acknowledged: 'Headphones' Function set to ON * Admin: Sounds like you're experiencing some problems on your end, uh... what do I call you? Mystery woman? Oh, wait... Here it is on the display. Batgirl? * Batgirl: Excuse me, I'm Batgirl! * Oracle: Sorry about that, Hel... of an awesome Batgirl, you are. sigh Just some left over coding from the last prototype system. It still detects my voice as 'Batgirl'. Let me change the name settings. keys clacking, mouse clicking Command Acknowledged, Saving New Name Presets There... Mr. Fox, you can call me Oracle. * Admin: Oracle, like the one at Delphi? * Oracle: You betcha. I'm the girl with all the answers. * Admin: I like it. So, it looks like the Vocal Analysis program's transcript function is working with our voices. We should probably do a check with everyone's voices before we call this test run successful. * Oracle: Good point. Okay... Let's start with you Batgirl... * Batgirl: Okay... What do I do? * Oracle: Just talk long enough for the computer program to get a good read on your voice so I can make sure the transcribing software is working correctly. * Batgirl: Okay... What do you want me to say? * Oracle: Anything you want. * Batgirl: Really? You're giving me a platform to say anything that I want to? * Oracle: Uh... Yes... * Batgirl: Is the big guy online, too? * Oracle: His signal is good. Batman, are you online? * Batman: Affirmative. I am receiving you loud and clear in the Batmobile. The transmission is actually much better than the last one. Excellent work on the background noise-filter coding, Oracle. * Oracle: Thanks... and that was long enough to confirm the transcription program is registering your voice, Batman. See, Batgirl, just say something like that. * Batgirl: And here you go, telling me what to say again... * Oracle: Nope, I need a bit more from you. Oh, I know... Tell me how you're able to squeeze your fat ass into my old costume. * Batgirl: Excuse me, Oracle? If you weren't already sitting down, I'd come over there and knock you on your fat ass! Actually, y'know what? Screw it! I'm gonna grapnel over there and do it anyway! I don't care- * Oracle: Thanks, Batgirl. That was all I needed. How's the reception in the Batcave, Al... right or does it need tuning? * The Eagle: The receptive is fine here, Miss Oracle. Though I think you could use some getting acquainted with codenames. A bit rusty, are we? * Oracle: Yeah, well... I'm rusty. I've been a bit busy recovering from a paralyzing gunshot to my spinal column. * Batgirl: Uh... Isn't Lucius still online? Should we be giving out that kind of personal information, Oracle? * Batman: Don't worry about Lucius. He's a smart man. I'm pretty sure he already knows. * Admin: I must be having some interference here... I haven't heard anything you people are talking about. Is my mic still on? * The Eagle: He does like to play dumb though. * Oracle: In this case, he's not... I am registering some technical glitch on his end. We'll need to reboot and try again. * Batman: Alright, pull the plug and let's try again. * SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN IN... 3... 2... 1... Trivia and Notes * Test Run for the Oracle software new comms system. Barbara became Oracle after seeing the death of Jason being broadcast on the Internet and not having the tech to stop it or track its signal. This caused her to realize they needed a dedicated technical expert with the hardware needed for a digital age. * Barbara asked Supergirl help setting the system up in Oracle Files: Karen Starr 1. Links and References * VOX Box: Test Run Category:VOX Box Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Alfred Pennyworth/Appearances Category:Lucius Fox/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Clocktower/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances